


Instigate

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Vibrator, established JayDami of sorts, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be alone. Just Tim, and his fantasies. Fantasies that no one else needed to know about- except that he <i>might</i> have forgotten to lock his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigate

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "Damian or Jason or both walking In on Tim fucking himself with a vibrator meaning there names or names"
> 
> I'm just all about threeways and threeway relationships right now.

Tim tipped his head back into his pillows, hair loose and fanned out in stray locks, as his hand worked the toy between his legs. The gentle buzz of the vibrator was echoing in his head, mingling in with his labored breaths. He sighed, arching- ignoring his cock for the moment, trying to make this _last _.__

__He thrust the toy slowly, eased it in and out of his body, letting it rub against his prostate for a moment each time. His knees were bent, heels digging into his bed as he tried to keep his legs from shaking._ _

__He whined, lost inside his own head- where it wasn’t a toy at all. Where it was Jason’s fingers, curling so expertly, massaging him until he was delirious. Jason working him up, with his other hand on Tim’s thigh, thumb stroking over scars. Jason looking at him like Tim was the goddamn most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen- just wanting to take him up, higher and higher, so that when he finally slid into his body, Tim was _screaming_._ _

__“Jay,” Tim breathed, twisting the toy and holding it against his prostate. His cock twitched, leaked a fresh wave of precum against his abs. “Hnnn, Jay, _Jay baby_.” He arched again, let himself believe there were hands on his chest, that he wasn’t settled back against the pillows, but against Damian, head in his lap._ _

__That Damian’s fingers were rubbing his nipples, exploring the shapes of his ribs. As far down as his abs, but always avoiding his cock, simply tracing each and every scar that he found._ _

__Tim wanted Damian to worship him. He wanted Jason to drive him into oblivion, but he wanted Damian to keep him there, to hold him on that high with touches that were far too gentle for the youngest Robin. Wanted Damian’s eyes to stare at him like he was the best wonder the world had ever given him._ _

__“Damian,” he breathed, as his free hand skimmed down his chest, paused to gently roll one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He was still working the vibrator into him, still imagining Jason working him open- Jason looking at Damian and smiling, wanting him to keep Tim on that same blissed out high._ _

__Tim let his mouth fall open, sighed, as his cock pulsed, leaked again. He wouldn’t be able to take much more, he knew. Before he have to give in, the wrap his hand around himself and find release. But he never wanted the fantasy to end-_ _

__“Well now I’m just pretty damn curious about what could be going on in that head of yours, replacement.”_ _

__Tim’s eyes snapped open. He stopped twisting the toy in his body, pushing himself up on one elbow, staring directly at his bedroom door._ _

__Which was now wide open._ _

__And, worse, had Jason filling the doorway, _watching_ Tim._ _

__Tim trembled, simply gawked at Jason, who was wearing the kind of cocky smirk that was delicious and infuriating._ _

__“What- what are you doing?” Tim managed, and damn, how had he forgotten to lock his door?_ _

__“Really, we should be asking you that.”_ _

__“We…” Tim trailed off, watched as Jason was shoved aside, Damian glancing between him and the doorway._ _

__This literally could not get worse._ _

__“Drake.” Damian said it, face scrunching up, as if it was _distasteful_ , and honestly, Tim had no idea why he could fantasize about the youngest- except he’d gotten so damn gorgeous over the years. Wasn’t all that tall, which was endlessly pleasing to Tim, but he still had some height on Tim. And the years had brought out his mother in him, dark skin and jade eyes and the prettiest mouth Tim had ever seen._ _

__“Get the fuck out,” Tim finally managed, trying to push down the shock, replace it with anger. He grabbed his blanket, tugged it over him- and with that movement, Jason was suddenly in the room, crossing it with very sure, long strides. He crawled onto the bed, tore Tim’s blanket away, grinning down at the state he was in._ _

__“You said my name,” Jason offered, “I think I deserve an explanation, _babybird_.” He grabbed one of Tim’s thighs, held it down, before glancing back over his shoulder. Damian was in the doorway now, watching. “Aren’t you the least bit curious, babybat?”_ _

__Damian hesitated, and Tim couldn’t tell what flashed over his face- but then he was stepping inside, letting the door shut behind him. Tim heard the _click_ of his lock, and swallowed thickly._ _

__“Jason, c’mon,” Tim said- trying to glare. But his eyes were hazy- the toy was still buzzing inside him, and he was so distracted by the fact that Jason looked so damn good, between his legs. With his tussled dark curls and the hint of stubble on his cheeks, and eyes like fucking _concrete_ that made Tim want Jason to just _grab_ him._ _

__The hand on his thigh squeezed, as Damian made his way to the edge of the bed, stood by the side, simply watching._ _

__“Looks like you were having a pretty good time, Tim,” Jason offered, his other hand reaching down, grasping the base of the vibrator. Tim gave a surprised little squeak, and Jason smirked. “Talk to us about what you were thinking about.”_ _

__This wasn’t happen, _this wasn’t happening_. Tim kept telling himself that- but then Jason was slowly twisting the vibrator, easing it back into his body, and Tim was arching slightly, giving a little whine._ _

__“Todd,” Damian breathed- and when Tim looked at him, his eyes were dark, _huge_ , and there was color to his cheeks._ _

__Was Tim crazy- or was he _turned on_?_ _

__“What? You want to do this?” Jason asked, glancing over at Damian. The youngest didn’t move, and Jason pushed at Tim’s thigh, spread his legs more. “C’mon babybird, I _know_ you can talk.”_ _

__Tim licked his lips. He could end this. He could have kicked them out long ago- and he knew that Jason knew that. But he didn’t...didn’t _want_ to, if he was honest._ _

__Because Jason didn’t seem mad- and Damian, he seemed _transfixed_._ _

__“Was thinking about you,” Tim finally admitted, even as his cheeks burned cherry red. Jason smiled at that. “Thinking about you-” he broke for a moment, as Jason nearly hit his prostate with the vibrator, moving it in shallow, slow thrusts, “-you o-opening me up.” Tim tipped his head back, and Jason pushed the toy in farther. “Thinking about how you could fuck me.”_ _

__Jason whistled, low, his smirk straight off the devil’s face. “We all _thought_ your mind was filthy, pretty bird- but you are really blowing us out of the water.” He angled the toy slightly- and suddenly it was pushing to Tim’s prostate, the vibrations making Tim shout, dig his shoulder blades into his bed and arch his back, baring his stomach, his leaking cock._ _

__Next to him, Damian exhaled, shaky. Jason glanced over at him, before he rolled his eyes._ _

__“You gonna watch all day?” Damian snapped his eyes to Jason. “Spare me any bullshit about not being interested, you don’t need to put a show on for him. I’ve seen the way you stare at Tim. And trust me- I get it. Timmy’s _gorgeous_.”_ _

__It took Tim a moment to realize what they were saying, and he managed out a ,”w-what?” as Jason eased the vibrator off his prostate. Damian was still blushing- down to his neck now- but he settled on the bed- shockingly, but by Tim’s head. He reached out, stroked his hair back off his forehead, his touches _gentle_._ _

__“Babybat has such a crush on you,” Jason offered, rubbing one of Tim’s thighs. Soothing. “Trust me, I’ve heard quite a lot about it.”_ _

__“ _Todd_!”_ _

__“Damian,” Jason said, simply staring at him, “You just heard Tim _moan_ your name- own up to the fact that you want him to fuck you already.” Tim gasped, and Jason shook his head. “Aw hell, let’s worry about that later. I think, Tim, there’s more important things going on.” Jason pushed the vibrator back into it, rubbed it against his prostate, and Tim cried out, arching again. His cock was leaking all over his belly, leaving him a mess, and Jason glanced at Damian. “Damian, a hand?”_ _

__Maybe later Tim could roll his eyes at the joke- but in that moment he wanted nothing more than Damian to touch him._ _

__The youngest hesitated, still petting Tim’s hair. He sucked at his lip, before skimming his hand down Tim’s chest and belly. He leaned over him slightly, grasped at the base of his cock, stroked up slowly, and watched precum spilled over his fingers._ _

__“He’s so wet,” Damian whispered, and Tim shuddered, whined- cheeks flushing darker, the color on his neck now. Jason only licked his lips._ _

__“He’s just messy. It’s _charming_.” He twisted the vibrator, felt each tremble of Tim’s thigh beneath his hand. “How about we give him a little relief, babybat?”_ _

__Damian swallowed, and Tim felt his hand tighten around his cock- before he was stroking him properly, hand twisting around the head, thumb teasing his slit, and Tim was nearly shouting, pushing up into his fist-_ _

__Only to drive down onto the vibrator, which Jason was now so expertly fucking him with, each thrust hitting his prostate. Tim grasped at the bed, tore at the sheets, as his ind began to go blank- couldn’t think beyond the sweet feeling inside his body, or the perfect way Damian seemed to know just how to touch him, and, and-_ _

__“Jay, _Jay_ , Dami-” Tim was breathing, didn’t know who to call out to. Couldn’t believe this was _happening_._ _

__“He’s so close, babybat,” Jason said with a smile, “Tell him you want him to come. Tell him how badly you want him to feel good.”_ _

__Tim shivered, and felt Damian shiver as well- wasn’t sure if it was from the truth of Jason’s words, or the fact that Jason spoke with that perfectly husky voice from his chest, or simply both._ _

__“Please Drake,” Damian said, glancing back at him- and how many times had he said please to Tim in all his life? “We want you to come for us.”_ _

___Us_. He’s said _us_ , and Tim was gasping at that, pushing up into Damian’s fist as Jason pushed the vibrator into him just right. Tim shouted, wordless, and came with a rush, up over Damian’s hand, onto his own belly. Jason stilled the toy’s movements, let it rest against his prostate, as he rode the waves out, until Tim was limp against the bed, panting._ _

__Carefully, Jason pulled the toy out of his body, turned it off and tossed it towards the edge of the bed. Without a word he reached for Damian’s hand, grabbed him by the wrist and lifted it, licking at the pearly drops that had spilled down his fingers, over his knuckles. Damian shivered, and Tim watched as Jason pulled back._ _

__“Want a taste?” he asked the youngest, and Damian was surging forward, kissing Jason. Jason wrapped a single arm around him, held him tightly as Damian nipped at his mouth, slid his tongue past his lips._ _

__It looked practiced. It looked like they’d _done this before_._ _

__When they did pull away, Damian’s mouth wet, shiny, the youngest looked almost awe struck, and whispered, under his breath, “I like how he tastes.”_ _

__Tim groaned. Jason only grinned._ _

__He looked down at Tim, offered his thigh a gentle pat. “You alright down there?” Tim licked his lips, managed out,_ _

__“I...I think.” And then, after a moment, “ _What just happened_?” Jason grinned, flopping down onto the bed on his back, resting his arms behind his head._ _

__“Pretty sure you just _hopefully_ had a damn good orgasm.” Tim swallowed, closed his eyes, wasn’t sure what to do with himself, in that moment. “And that I think we blew the babybat’s mind a bit.”_ _

__Tim opened his eyes, looked up at Damian, who was making a point to look anywhere except at Tim. “Todd, stop-”_ _

__“Gorgeous, you just jerked Tim off. I think it’s safe to talk about your crush.” Damian still wouldn’t look at Tim, who forced himself to sit up- slowly. He was light headed._ _

__“Do you… really have a crush on me?” Tim felt ridiculous saying it- mostly because he was naked, because Damian had just helped to get him off-_ _

__But partially because it was _Damian_ , and he hadn’t even been aware the kid _got_ crushes._ _

__“-tt- It is not that juvenile,” Damian offered, and Jason snorted._ _

__“He gushes about you all the time, babybird.”_ _

__Tim glanced back at Jason. “And you two, what, just talk?”_ _

__“We don’t _just_ talk.” Jason winked, and Tim shivered. “But yeah. Maybe we do.”_ _

__Tim glanced back at Damian- had no idea what was truly even going on at this point- what was going on between Damian and Jason. Something, _obviously_. But he didn’t exactly know what._ _

__“I...I need to clean up,” Tim finally said, not really knowing how to handle this. Behind him, Jason shifted on the bed slightly, looking rather comfortable._ _

__“Damian could lick you clean.”_ _

__“Jason!”_ _

__“ _Todd_!”_ _

__They said it in unison, both Tim and Damian turning and staring at Jason. He simply rolled his eyes- kept the smile on his face, didn’t say a word as Damian reached for the tissues on Tim’s nightstand, passed the box to him. Tim mumbled his thanks, wiping his stomach off. When he looked up again, thinking maybe he should say something-_ _

__Damian was leaning in, pressing his mouth to Tim’s. Almost _hesitantly_. Tim didn’t move for a moment, before he sighed, kissed Damian back. Rather sweetly, if he was honest._ _

__It was quick, but when it broke, Damian’s cheeks were tinged pink again, and Tim was _smiling_. “I don’t really know what is going on,” he admitted, “but I think I like it.”_ _

__“That’s really all that matters.” Tim glanced over at Jason, who flicked his eyes from Tim, down to the spot next to Jason on the bed- and Tim took the hint. He stretched out, let Jason wrap an arm around him, let the bigger man pull him tight to his side. Damian shifted, sitting right behind Tim, choosing to run his warm hand along his side, up over his hip, then back again. Tim sighed, felt rather content._ _

__“One question,” Tim said, nearly yawning. Jason was warm, and Damian’s hand felt so good- and honestly, he just wanted to sleep his post-orgasm buzz off. “What were you two doing coming to my room?”_ _

__“Eh, B wanted you for something. But whatever, he can wait.”_ _

__That had Tim’s eyes snapping open. “He...jesus _Jason_.” Tim pushed himself up, untangling from both of them and crawling off the bed. His clothes were discarded on the floor from when he’s first undressed, and he grabbed his underwear, stepping into them and pulling them up quickly. “You know if you guys didn’t bring me back… god what if he’s looking for us.”_ _

__He grabbed his jeans, and Jason sat up, shrugging a shoulder. “What, does he have your room bugged Timmy? Because I figured you could, you know, get around that.”_ _

__“ _I_ can, sure. But who the fuck knows what he has Barbara do, and I don’t check every hour.” Tim was hopping into his jeans, tugging them up over his hips. “Fuck what if he saw.”_ _

__“-tt- I am fairly certain my father would have looked away the moment he knew what was _happening_ ,” Damian pointed out._ _

__“Doesn’t matter. He still could _know_.” Tim shook his head. Didn’t need to get any of _those_ looks from Bruce. Jason and Damian exchanged looks- and god, when had they start communicating like that, with little gestures? Tim had no idea how he had _missed_ it. He grabbed his tshirt, dragged it over his hair, tried to brush his hair back. “Look, let’s just go see what he wanted. And uh… maybe talk. After.”_ _

__“Whatever you want, babybird.” Jason crawled off the bed, dragged Damian up from it before the youngest could move- paused to kiss his hair, and it was rather affectionate. Tim wanted to pause, to just mentally catalog their every movement now. Instead, he hurried for the door, unlocking it, and the three spilled into the hallway._ _

__“Do I look alright?” Tim asked, still trying to tame his hair. Jason and Damian exchanged another glance, before Jason said bluntly,_ _

__“You look like you just had some pretty good sex.” Tim groaned, scrubbing his hands up over his face, knowing his cheeks were flushed._ _

__There was no hiding it. Bruce was going to _know_ and if Tim was embarrassed over Jason and Damian walking in on him- he was even more so but the fact that Bruce was going to know he’d been up to something. And that he wouldn’t say a damn word and just give him that look._ _

__And tack on that, at some point- and soon, Tim knew, _very soon_ \- he had to figure out what the fuck had just happened, and what it even _meant_._ _

__It was going to be a very, _very_ long night._ _


End file.
